Firewalker
by HBKDEANRKO
Summary: Winchester's to the rescue! Hero/Dean Hero/Sam


Disclaimer: The awful reminder that Dean and Sam Winchester do not belong to me.

FIREWALKER

Rainier Kings was fast asleep, when she heard the crash, aggravated that she had to be disturbed from her sleep since she had to be at work early in the morning.

She listened for another sound and was about to settle back to sleep when she heard her smallest son cry out for her. Rainier being the watchful mom that she was knew the cry of terror and jumped from her bed wondering what nightmare her little one was having.

Rainier sighed these were the nights that she missed her husband so much but he had to be on the road to make enough money so that they could buy the house they wanted and leave this crummy little apartment. And they wanted to save enough money to set aside for college for their three kids.

She reached for the door and felt the heat and she panicked, she could now see the smoke coming under her door and the slight touch of her knob told her not to open the door.

She began to scream for her kids because if the heat was this bad at her door they were worse off because their rooms were before hers. She needed to get to them. She began to cough and cry.

She heard her oldest cry out and Rainier grabbed a blanket running to her bathroom she wet it and was determined to head to her kids. Her bedroom door suddenly came crashing open and a tall young man stood there.

"Miss come on I've got to get you out." He yelled.

"My children!" She yelled back.

"My brother has taken them outside already, now please hurry." He insisted

Rainier stared up at the man wondering why he would risk himself for her but she moved toward him as she grabbed the big lock box that they kept all the important papers in and money and pictures just in case anything like this happened.

They were almost past the door when the ceiling collapsed and the man threw himself over her to protect her. She heard him gasp in pain but he didn't move from where he was completely shielding her from the debris.

They were trapped now no way out but the window eight stories up with no fire escape close enough.

Rainier began to cough harder as smoke billowed into her room and the man slammed the door shut running to grab wet towels he stuffed them under the door and then ran to the window to open it but Rainier's husband had them tightly locked, the man tried in vain to break the lock with his hands. He had begun to cough too.

He looked around desperately and his eyes landed on the lock box. Rainier read his thoughts and handed it to him, she had no idea why she trusted this stranger so much. The man took the box and bashed it through the window just as the flames and backlash of fire blew the bedroom door down. Rainier screamed and the man put himself in front of her.

He stared at the fire and then as fast as he could he knocked the pieces of glass from the window that could be dangerous away with just his jacketed arm. Rainer saw the blood dripping as he cut himself more than once.

"Go!" He yelled pushing her through the window. Rainier obeyed and sucked in delicious cool air outside her window but now she had nowhere to go. She stared down to the crowd of people and spotted her children with another man who stared back up at her.

Her heart raced only two of her children were with the man, her middle son she couldn't see.

"He only has two of my kids." She said to the man.

"There's a third?" He asked dismayed.

"Yes." She sobbed, feeling that it was much too late for her child.

Below her people were stretching out something for her to jump onto but she couldn't do it not without her Michael and he pushed her and she fell into the waiting crowd.

Rainier was lifted and she looked up expecting to see the stranger jump after her but he looked down at the other man and they both nodded slightly, somehow unbelievably the man went into the fire. Mere seconds later an explosion blew out the wall and window that she had just come from and she sobbed. This man had just saved her life and was dead now.

Her two other kids held onto her for dear life and the man that had saved them stared stunned to the window where only seconds before his brother had stood.

Rainier looked up at the young man whose eyes were bright with tears and all he could say was, "Dean."

She had lost her child and this man had lost his brother, how cruel the world could be sometimes.

Rainer's tears fell harder as her little son took the man's hand and tried to comfort him.

Suddenly from another window an explosion of glass and debris and the man they had all thought dead flew out into the night on a rope with Michael in his arms.

"Sam!" He yelled throwing Michael directly toward this man and Sam was on the move catching Michael perfectly as the other man slammed viciously into the side of the building.

Michael was dark from smoke and wet from being soaked in water and he was coughing hard but he was alive. Rainier could not believe her eyes; these men had to be angels.

The man that the brother had called Dean now swung precariously and didn't look as if he could hold on another second.

The firefighters had arrived in time to see the rescue and now were determined to save the hero before he fell to his death, before they could even get anything ready the rope snapped and everyone gasped. The firemen rushed forward to save this man who had risked life and limb to save a child. Heroes saving heroes Rainier thought as the firemen kept Dean from crashing to the ground, they had caught him.

Murmurs and shouts filled the night that everyone had been saved as the building burned bright. All the other tenants had escaped unscathed thanks to Sam setting off the fire alarm. The fire had started in the Kings apartment.

Sam rushed to his brother who now lay deathly still on a gurney his skin red and black his clothes half burned. A quiet hush fell over the crowd as paramedic began to work on the man that was now not breathing.

Rainier felt her heart break her family was safe because of these men how fair could it be for one of them to die. The crowd stood still as oxygen was used and CPR was done but no response came from the man.

The paramedics and the firemen exchanged looks of adamant frustration that they couldn't save the hero, tears fell from every eye.

Rainier watched as Sam stepped toward his brother sobbing his name and lifting him to hug him tight. "No Dean, you can't do this." He sobbed. "I still need you!"

The tears flowed harder as people witnessed the loss of a brother. Rainier thought she was going to hyperventilate watching the sad scene.

A collective gasp swept through the crowd as Dean coughed weakly and opened his eyes long enough to stare into his brother's. "Not leaving you yet Sammy." He breathed before passing out.

Sam smiled as his brother was taken from his arms as whisked away; he looked up at the sky and murmured a thank you.

Rainier and her children were taken to the hospital to be examined and kept overnight. Her husband arrived within hours happy to see them all alive and anxious to thank the men that had risked it all to save his little family.

They vanished that night and no one knew how they were not seen leaving the emergency room and the man really had needed oxygen and some burns and cuts taken care of but they were nowhere to be found.

Leaving the hospital the next day Rainier and her family were shocked to find their lock box sitting in the passenger seat of their locked car and in it was enough money to buy the house they wanted plus extra.

Rainier will never believe otherwise that these men weren't angels, she tells the story to anyone who will listen and Michael believes it more than anyone when he tells of the man that walked through fire to save him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hero Dean! Yeah!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
